


Missed Opportunities

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never said “I love you” because I was afraid it would make me less of a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for sga_flashfic's Amnesty 2006 challenge: post secret challenge.  
> Beta: Thanks to squid for the beta.

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid he would leave. 

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid his reply wouldn’t be the one I wanted.

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid it would make me less of a man. 

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid to show my true feelings. 

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid it was too soon.

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid it would make us official. 

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid of destroying our relationship.

I never said “I love you” because I was afraid he wouldn’t take me seriously. 

I never said “I love you” because I was so afraid of the little things that I never once thought of the inevitable. 

I never thought that time would run out. 

I never thought he was vulnerable—in my eyes he was superman. 

I never thought I would fail him. 

I never thought life could be this cruel. 

I never thought I would remain standing, if he ever fell. 

I never thought he would die before me. 

I never thought I would be the one to lead him to his death. 

I never thought I’d lose the chance to tell him the truth, to declare my feelings, and now—it’s too late. He’ll never know.


End file.
